Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hangtag, especially to a hangtag used for packaging tools with circular grooves. The tools include drivers, driver bits, drive bit holders, and so on.
Description of Related Arts
The package of many tools displayed on the hypermarket is exposed so that users can see and touch the products clearly. Such package is designed into a hanging type for being hung on the wall or on the extension rod/or hook of the display cabinet conveniently. Thus the package is called a hangtag. The hangtag consists of a surface with identification label, a holder for retaining products, and a hanging end for placing the hangtag on the hole of the extension rod/or hook. Generally the hangtag is used to package many products such as long tools for exposing and showing the products. However, one of the most serious problems the retailers that sell the products face is that consumers may remove the products from the hangtag or replace the package of the product. Thus anti-theft devices for preventing unauthorized access to the products are designed by manufacturers.